Cartoon Nickelodeon: Block Party
is an online game with Cartoon Nickelodeon Network characters in it. Gameplay This online game is similar to that of Nickelodeon's online game, Nickelodeon Block Party. However, there are more boards and characters, a type of Battle Minigames called Velocity Minigames, and special Boss Boards. Characters Playable *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Shunky *Elisha *Eric *Claire *Mark *Minka *Gatopardos *Skylos *Nancy Samano *Baylee Mardis *Bigfoot *Alien *Agent Foxy *Pounce *Mittens the Cat *Princess Sally *Occhi Rossi *Ronzio *Zim *GIR *Lincoln Loud *Lynn Loud *Blossom *Bubbles *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Dexter *Dee Dee *CatDog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Junior Stork *Tulip *Godzilla *Rodan Non-Playable *Mr. Krabs *Princess Bubblegum *Yakko Warner *Velocity *Brandon Hemperger *Squid *Gata *Flappy McFinger *Mothman *Major Mooch *King Simmons *Dulbex *Gaz *Lori Loud *Mayor of Townsville *Hovis *Mandark *Eddie the Squirrel *Pigeon Toady *Mothra Boards *Bikini Bottom *The Land of Ooo *Burbank, California *Dino Village *Strangon, Ohio *Mobtropilis *Politonzoon *FingerTown *The Forest *Secret Oaks *Kool Kingdom *Piarto *Skool *The Loud House *The City of Townsville *Mrs. Cramdilly's house *Dexter's Laboratory *Nearburg *The Cornerstore *Monster Island Minigames Regular Minigames *'Avoid the Spinner' - You have to try to hop over the spinner before it hits you. However, it will spin faster as time passes. The last standing character wins. *'"Sting"y Situation' - Sfika is going to attack the characters by stinging them. Try to avoid Sfika before he stings you! The last person standing wins! *'Color Floor Fill-In' - You and your rivals' jobs are to fill the floor with the colors red, yellow, green, and blue. The character who fills up the most of the floor wins. *'Jellyfish Fishing' - There are jellyfish flying around the Jellyfish field and the characters have to catch the jellyfish and put them in a cage. Whoever has the most jellyfish wins. *'Raining Candy' - It is raining candy and the characters have to catch them all. Whichever character catches them the most wins. *'Hungry Giant' - A giant has arrived and he demands food. Whoever gives him the most correct food wins. *'Bermuda Triangle Trouble' - Giant slug monsters from the Bermuda Triangle has arrived and they are going after the characters' ships. The last ship standing wins. *'Hedge Maze' - The characters are trapped in a hedge maze. They have to try to escape the maze, however, the paths will change as time goes on. The first person to make it wins. *'Taco Race' - The characters have to make it to the finish line while carrying HUGE tacos. The first person who makes it without dropping it wins. *'Greaser Chase' - The Greaser Dogs are chasing after the characters to beat them up. Try to get away from them as fast as possible! *'Safe Protection' - Make sure you keep your safe safe and steal money from the other characters' safes to increase the amount of money in your safe, but watch out! The other characters will want to steal your money. Whoever has the most money in their safe wins. *'Creamy Contest' - The characters have their ice cream cones in their hands and they have to eat the WHOLE ice cream. Whoever finishes first wins. *'Bounce to the Bell' - The characters have to jump as high as they can to get the bell. Whoever gets it first wins. *'Simon Says' - There will be a color pattern that you should try to remember. One mistake and you are out! The last person standing wins! *'Teetering Trouble' - Try to keep your balance on the teetering wood plank on a rock. Watch out for King Smilodon as he tries to throw rocks at you! If you are the last person standing, you win! Velocity Minigames *'Dodge The Lasers' - Try your best to dodge the lasers shot by the Elefishes. The last standing character wins. *'The Dark Human Battle' - TBD *'Flappy's Flight Contest' - TBD *'Inter-Dimensional Chaos' - The Inter-Dimensional Monster is out to chase after the characters and they have to run away from it. The last person standing wins. *'Puzzle Trouble' - TBD *'Dr. Turbo's Big Hole' - Dr. Turbo has summoned a HUGE black hole to suck up the tiny spider-like creatures and the characters have to save them. One miss and the character is out. *'Whirlpool Disaster' - TBD *'Trick or Trap' - TBD Trivia Questions NOTE: Bold = Correct Answer *What is Plankton's Middle Initial?: H, I, J''', K *What place was Willie kidnapped by Nancy?: School, '''Haunted House, Park, Beach *What does Chupacabra mean in English?: Goat Sucker, Grey Runner, Puppy Dog, Mexico *What is Shunky's full name?: Shunky, Shunky P. Cera, Shunkius The Triceratops ''', Invincible Shunk *Which Dark Human does not work for Brimstone besides Elisha?: Malware, Lexi, Kristina, '''Delaney *What animal is Alien's Pet?: Asian Giant Hornet, Elephant, Chimpanzee, Monarch Butterfly *Agent Foxy and Pounce serve as secret agents also known as what?: The Ultimate Solvers, Fox and Cat Group, A.F.A.P.T.C, The FBI *Which of the following character is a Finger?: Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper, Fang Suckle, Kaitlyn Wood *Which species of dinosaur is Velocity?: Velociraptor, Troodon, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Brachiosaurus *What species of animal is Tommy?: Raccoon, Turtle, Squirrel, Opossum *Which one of characters from Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is a villain?: Willie, Monkey Prison Warden, Chief, Grimm *Which is the main setting of Collin the Speedy Boy: FingerTown, Saturn, New York City, The Magic Tree *How many fights has Velocity lost?: 0, 1, 2''', 3 *What urban legend caused Skylos and Gata to fear going out at night: Bloody Hare-y, '''Polter-Rhino, Slendermanzee, The Spider With Red Eyes *What is Leni Loud's favorite "color": Green, Lori Loud, Zebra, Moo *What is Eric McEdderson's secret favorite show?: Polly and Horsey, I Wonder What 2 Plus 2 Equals, Llamy the Llama, Pony Tailz *What are Rodan and Anguirus' favorite music?: Rock, Heavy Metal, Rap/Hip-Hop, Country *How many times a year does Jake take a bath?: 0, 1''', 12, 365 *What is Dot Warner's Full Name?: Dot Warner, Dottie E. Warner, Cute, '''Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third *What TV show does GIR like watch?: The Scary Monkey Show, Nature Documentaries, The Zombie Diaries, ZimBob InvaderPants *Who was once The Root Beer King: Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle, The Root Beer Bear *What video game hero is Mittens inspired by?: Link, Mario, Sonic, Kirby *Which character from The Powerpuff Girls is NOT a villain?: HIM, Princess Morbucks, Mrs. Sara Bellum, The Amoeba Boys *Cliff takes what classes? Karate, Swimming, Drawing, Ballet *What animal is Rekah?: Vampire, Pug, Coco, Zombie *Which of the Collin the Speedy Boy character is NOT a hero?: Baylee Mardis, Nancy Samano, Gurkha, Flappy McFinger *What's the name of Dee Dee's imaginary friend?: Tiny, Bloo, Koosalagoopagoop, Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia *What does "Occhi Rossi" mean?: One, Red Eyes, Spider, Monster *What is the main thing the storks deliver in Storks: The Series?: Babies, Dogs, Ships, Baby Bottles *What mob is Anne from Mobs?: Zombie, Wolf, Endrick, Skeleton *What food is Dog from CatDog allergic to?: Crab, Lobster, Chocolate, Hot Dogs *What type of species Collin the Speedy Boy is?:' Human, Teary-Eyed, Elefish, Finger *Which of the following character is from Collin the Speedy Boy?: Chupacabra, Lumpy Space Princess, Elisha the Speedy Girl, Christopher Tally *Which character is Agent Foxy inspired by? Dudley Puppy, Wonder Woman, Agent Xero, Betty Boop Sequels 2 3 Trivia *Instead of one picked character and 2 CPU rivals like in Nick's Block Party, it will be one picked character and 3 CPU rivals. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Online Games Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas